Unpredictable
by midnightluv
Summary: They were so close. Closer than before, close enough that Mikan could feel Natsume’s breath. Updated!
1. Nothing Close to Fun

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic. Very excited that I have finally published it! Hope all you guys out there enjoy it!

By the way, today's lucky colour for all Gakuen Alice fans out there is red (Natsume!)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

The sun shone through the curtains leaving a trail of invisible dust floating in the air. A beautiful brunette of age sixteen gently opened her eyes. She turned her head towards her alarm clock and sighed. She was too tired to get out of bed so snuggled back down into the warmness.

'BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!'

"Ouch! Hotaru!" cried Mikan Sakura, now fully awake and sitting up, glaring at a girl with violet eyes.

"That's for crawling into my bed last night and waking me up," replied Hotaru, holding her baka gun.

Mikan as stubborn as she is, replied, "But I got scared…and…and…I wanted to be with you Hotaru!"

'BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!'

Now, flat on her face, Mikan watched helplessly as her best friend jumped onto her latest invention, the mini-bird helicopter and flew away without her.

"Mina, ohayo!" cried Narumi-sensei as he skipped into class with another one of his outrageous costumes on (for today, it's a Scottish Dress).

"The news for today is…" Narumi could not finish his sentence because suddenly, the classroom door flew open.

"O-ha-yo, Mi-na-san," cried Mikan, out of breath.

Obviously, to everyones' faces, this was not a surprise as Mikan constantly overslept.

Narumi-sensei sighed but smiled at her the same time and quickly directed her to her seat.

"As I was saying," continued Narumi-sensei, "the biggest news for today is that for this year's annual excursion outside Alice Academy will take place at the mountains for three days.

The class broke out into an excited discussion. Narumi-sensei had trouble quieting them down after this announcement.

"We will be travelling from Alice to the mountains by bus tomorrow morning so everyone wake up early!"

Even though this sentence was directed to everybody, Narumi looked at Mikan when he said this. She blushed.

Behind, her, a crimson eyed boy thought to himself, _what a nerve Narumi has for making Mikan embarrassed…though I really don't care about her that much…it's just Narumi that pisses me off._

"Now we will pick the bus and room partners," Narumi smiled while pulling out a box of names. "To make this fair, **I** will be picking out the names**.**

"Anna and Nonoko,"

"Yu and Yome"

"Sumire and Wakako"

"Hotaru and Ruka"

(a vicious grin can be seen on Hotaru's face right now)

"Mikan and…NATSUME!"

"WHAT?!" cried Mikan furiously as she pointed to the crimson eyed boy in the back row.

"Tch…like I care," replied Natsume, though secretly, his heart was pounding very fast.

Mikan sat in a daze all through the whole of Jinno-sensei's class and got an extra clean-up duty in the end. This did nothing to lift up her spirits as being with Natsume for company all through the annual trip outside school, was nothing close to fun.

After clean-up duty, Mikan headed off to her classroom to get her bag. She slid open the door only to find the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga, in front of her. He had the latest manga on his head, and seemed to be sleeping. Mikan tiptoed to her desk and was just was about to head off when she heard a rustle behind her.

"Yo, polka," mumbled Natsume.

Mikan turned around slowly.

"Since I'm stuck with you for the rest of the trip, you'll do everything I tell you to, including being my slave."

"Demo…" Mikan began but Natsume wasn't listening. He had already put his manga back on top of his head and went into his sleeping position again.

Mikan sighed and with one last glance back at the boy, she left.

Though he looked like he was asleep, underneath his manga, Natsume eyed Mikan as she left the classroom.

This was going to be a fun trip…


	2. Mixed Feelings

Yo everyone again! So this is the second chapter I see…hmmm…type type

Natsume: Yo author hurry up and publish this story…or else I'll burn your main character, polka's hair.

Mikan: Natsume, you're so mean!

Me: Haha, as if you have the nerve to do that! psst I know you like Mikan!

Natsume: Tch…whatever!

Mikan: Ohayo mina! Welcome to the second chapter where the story actually BEGINS!

Me: By the way, sorry for the slow introduction on the first one! Hope you guys enjoy this one more! Its kinda long but please read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

It was the next morning. The morning Mikan had been dreading since yesterday when Narumi-sensei told the class about the trip. This morning was the morning of the annual trip outside Alice Academy to the mountains.

Unlike yesterday, today was a freezing morning as Mikan pulled on a jumper and a pleated dress. _All well, at least I can look my best for this occasion! _she thought.

When she arrived at where her class was supposed to meet for the bus, Hotaru, Yu, Natsume, Ruka and all her other friends were already there. Narumi-sensei was surprisingly in his normal teacher's outfit.

"Please stand next to your partners!" cried Narumi-sensei over all the noise.

Mikan slowly trod next to Natsume's side and sighed. The crimson eyed boy looked down at the brunette. Her hair stuck out in all places and her eyes had bags under them. He guessed she had not slept well last night.

"Baka, you didn't sleep well last night too, huh?" asked Natsume half-heartedly.

"You didn't either Natsume?" replied the brunette.

"Hmph," was all that came back at her.

_I'm not worried about her, I'm just worried that I might be the same as her, which I'm not because I'm not as stupid as that baka, thought Natsume to himself._

_As the bus came up to them, the fumes covered them all in its dirty pool of air. Even though around him, Natsume felt everyone, the only person he saw clearly from out of the fumes was the brunette standing right next to him._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

On the bus trip, Mikan tried hard not to fall asleep as the views from the bus was one she had not seen since last time she came to Alice Academy herself. Natsume on the other hand, was trying his best to sleep with his manga book on top of his head (latest version) though the pigtails that the brunette had tied her hair in kept on distracting him.

It was a long time before they arrived at the mountains. Once the mountains had come into view, everyone cheered and a shower of spark came from Nonoko's latest potion.

Once everyone was off the bus, they were told to go into their rooms and to meet at the Great Hall in one hours time to rent their ski equipments. Mikan watched as her friends walked away to their own rooms, leaving her behind with nobody but Natsume. The boy started walking and Mikan followed. He stopped in his tracks just when they were about to go into their rooms and turned around to Mikan. She looked at him puzzled but then suddenly smelt something burning. She looked down and to her dismay, the end of her pigtails was alit with fire.

"Ahhhhhh!" the brunette screamed. "Natsume!"

"That's for distracting me in the bus," replied the boy and slid open the door to the room and went in.

Mikan, too afraid to go into the room, planted herself near the wall and cried.

"Mikan?" a familiar voice asked.

Mikan looked up and saw the face of her beloved senpai.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she cried and jumped into his arms.

"Now, now," crooned Tsubasa-senpai while stroking her hair.

Mikan told him of all the things about Natsume and how ending up with him was going to be no fun at all! Suddenly, the door flew open and a pair of crimson eyes, now appearing to grow red, came out. Tsubasa-senpai looked from Natsume to Mikan and back again. He felt the heat growing around him but it seemed that no one else has noticed.

"Why are you here?" sneered Natsume.

"Oh, haha, you see," began Tsubasa-senpai. "Our class was invited to this trip too"

The crimson eyes, now fully red, stared straight into Tsubasa-senpai's eyes. Natsume hated Tsubasa-senpai not only because Mikan was so nice to him, when he really was a jerk, but also because he could not stand Mikan being all nice and friendly to Tsubasa-senpai but not to him.

"Tch…like I care a baka like you came," replied Natsume and stormed off into the room.

Mikan looked at Tsubasa-senpai apologetically and ran after Natsume.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The Great Hall was jam packed Alice Academy students from all year levels when Mikan and Natsume arrived. She soon spotted Hotaru and ran to her, happy to leave Natsume behind.

"Hotaru! I missed you so much! You won't believe what Natsume did to me!" cried Mikan when she was just about to hug her.

Hotaru quickly ran into the crowd and hid, not wanting to embarrassed by her best friend.

"Hotaru!" cried Mikan desperately.

"Yo, polka!" came a dark voice behind Mikan.

She turned around expecting nothing but her worst nightmare.

"I told you, if I'm being here with you, you're my slave through this whole trip."

Mikan's face fell and Ruka, who was next to Natsume, felt a bit sorry for her.

"Natsume, you shouldn't push things so hard on Sakura," he began but Natsume quickly walked away.

He did not feel like arguing with Ruka nor seeing Mikan's face so sad but this was the only way he could be close to her. If he was going to tell her what his mixed feelings were, he'd better do it soon.


	3. Alone

Hey everyone (again)! Thanks for all the reviews…and as I promised, I'm updating very soon!

Hmm…I wonder if Natsume will ever tell Mikan his feelings…

Natsume: Idiot, as if I could fall for that baka over there, points to Mikan.

Mikan: Hm? What? Oh! Is this another fanfic again? Hehe…ok…let's get started!

By the way, lucky colour for all Gakuen Alice fans out there is white for today (innocent Mikan)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Now, Mikan and Ruka were left alone. As Natsume walked away, heading for the ski rent department, Mikan felt a tinge in her heart, as if someone just stuck a needle inside of her and pulled it out very quickly. She rubbed her chest uncomfortably and twiddled with her hair. _What is this feeling?_ she asked herself but no sooner when she was just about to think of an answer, Ruka smiled and pulled her over to the ski department as well.

Surprisingly, Hotaru was already there but not wearing one of the skis that were given out to her. No, she was wearing her invention no. 236, the ski bullet. Explanation: it allows you to ski at the speed of a bullet-simple-.

Mikan quickly grabbed the skis that were rented for her and followed her best friend out to the mountains.

Once she was outside, Mikan stopped dead in her tracks. The view was the most exquisite thing she had ever seen. The sky so blue and the snow, pure white. She picked up some snow and felt it with her bare hands. It was cold and icy but soft as silk in a way. She smiled her biggest smile yet for the whole trip. _Maybe it's not going to be as bad as I thought, _Mikan told herself.

Suddenly, she was hit by a huge snowball. Giggles erupted from behind a large block of ice and Mikan ran to find out who had just hit her.

Behind the ice, she found her friends all bundled up together, laughing their heads off. Mikan smiled and picked up a large chunk of ice and threw some at them.

Soon after, a snowball fight started up with everyone tripping, slipping and getting hit by giant snowballs. This glorious moment with her friends was one Mikan only had a few minutes to enjoy as a moments later, the voice of nobody but Natsume came from behind her.

"Baka, I told you to be my slave. That means staying with me every moment in case I need something."

Mikan sighed and turned around, her face nearly in tears. From joyful moment to her worst moment. It was all going wrong for her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

For the rest of the day, Mikan trudged around behind Natsume. Even though she had the most fun she had since coming to Alice Academy, she was not enjoying it to the full.

In the afternoon, Narumi-sensei called everyone inside the Great Hall for hot chocolate as the weather was getting colder. Mikan was relieved when Natsume allowed her to go off and find her friends for the rest of the break.

Things got even better when she saw what Narumi-sensei gave out to the class for a treat. Howalon. The instance her tongue touched the fluffy candy, her insides went all bright and fuzzy. It was as if nothing could stop her from being happy, nothing, not even Natsume.

She grinned around at everybody sheepishly and was just about to drink her hot chocolate when she saw she got the wrong drink. The ice chocolate she was holding was supposed to be for the upper-classmens. She sighed and looked back at where all the hot chocolates were supposed to be but there were none left. She was about to cry (the howalon's effect was wearing off) when a blasé of flame came from underneath her ice chocolate.

The flame was coming from a hand. Mikan followed the trace of the hand and at the top, she met the face that surprised her the most. Natsume. She sucked in her breath at a rapid rate with surprise and chocked.

"Baka, breathing in fire is not going to help your ice chocolate," said Natsume with no expression.

What you couldn't tell from his face was that inside, he was feeling scared. Scared that Mikan might refuse his help and that she might push him away with not another word. But none of this happened at all. Instead, the beautiful brunette smiled her most dazzling smile.

"Arigato Natsume," she smiled.

Natsume quickly took his hand back and walked away. Inside, his heart was beating as fast as a steam train and somehow, he felt proud and happy of himself. _It wasn't that I needed to help her, it was just that seeing someone as stupid as her getting so caught up with an ice chocolate was frustrating, _he thought to himself, even though he knew this was not the case.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After the break which Mikan not exactly thoroughly enjoyed but was pleased about, they were free to explore the whole mountain but on one condition, they must go with your partners. Once Narumi-sensei said this, he smiled sweetly into Mikan's disappointed face. She had pictured herself in paradise with Hotaru by her side the whole time (even though this cannot be true even if she was allowed to be with her) but this thought soon got crashed down to the ground.

She walked over to Natsume and thanked him again for what he did. Natsume looked down at the pigtails that was dangling from side to side and was transfixed. Mikan looked up and smiled. _She has such a sweet smile, Natsume thought to himself but quickly shook his head after this thought. _

Natsume started walking and Mikan followed behind. Suddenly, a small hand reached up and tugged at her sleeve. She looked down and saw the face of a very cute and small kid.

"Youichi?!" she cried in alarm.

Natsume turned around and soon enough, the little boy was in the arms of his senpai. Mikan watched as the two walked hand in hand towards the mountain. Mikan always thought Natsume was just a perverted jerk but when that time she saw him smile at Youichi, his smile was not one that was evil. One that was more relaxed and one that actually could be called a 'smile' for him. Thinking this thought, Mikan smiled to herself and quickly ran after the two.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Natsume took the lead and walked up to his best friend, Ruka. Mikan walked behind but soon spotted Hotaru and planned her next move to escape. Right in the middle of her thoughts, Natsume walked off and she knew that if she was not to follow, her hair would be burnt to crisp by the end of the trip (her alice was still not perfect yet).

Natsume was now heading up the mountain. Mikan hesitated a bit before following. They were not exactly allowed to go this far but it was Natsume we were talking about here. A few metres up, he let go of Youichi and the little boy slid himself back down to safety. Mikan swallowed.

They were now alone…


	4. Two Figures

phew 4th chapter! Thanks for all the reviews guys…I must say…it's not as much as many others but I'm quite happy that some people have read my story! I'm thankful too! Now, let's get back to the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mikan breathed in deeply, now she and Natsume were alone. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; it was more of an unusual feeling taking place inside her.

The raven haired boy started walking again without one glance back.

For the next hour or so, Mikan followed Natsume all the way up the steep slope. She wasn't going to lose to her weariness but when at last, they reached the top of the climb; she sank down to her knees with tiredness. Soon, she got up again when she saw the view from where she was standing.

"Sugoi!" Mikan cried.

The view was perfect and that was not an understatement. All around her, Mikan can see pure white snow and luscious, green trees that go as far as your eyes can go. The village from which they came from, was now just a single dot and the people inside the village, even smaller. The clouds were as fluffy as cotton candy or in Mikan's mind, howalon, and the sky so low, she could almost touch it.

Mikan turned to Natsume.

"Is this why you brought me up here?" she asked. "To show me the scenery, have you been here befor Natsume?"

Natsume looked down at Mikan's excited face and his insides melted. He was just about to tell her that before he was brought to Alice Academy, this was his favourite place to go to but stopped himself. Sure, it was not exactly his character but he had the urge to tell the beautiful brunette next to him about it.

He stayed emotionless and turned his back to her. He started walking with Mikan trudging behind him. With her nervousness all disappearing as she walked into the luscious green forest by the side of the mountain, she sidled up to Natsume's side.

"Arigato Natsume!" she said. "You're not as bad as I thought you would be on this trip. I might be even enjoying myself as your servant."

With this said, Natsume quickly turned a corner so Mikan could not see his face. It was usually emotionless but that mask he always had on disappeared for a few second and appeared once more on his face, quick enough for Mikan not to notice.

Mikan quickly caught up again and smiled at Natsume.

"Baka, what is there to be so happy about?" he asked making his voice not seem as if he was interested.

"Hehe, nothing much, but there is always something to look forward to everyday, ne, Natsume?" replied Mikan.

"Hmph," was his reply.

Natsume had always wondered if Mikan's cheerfulness was just a mask she had on like his but it never seem to tire her out like it tired him. She was always so cheerful, even in bad times.

From the moment Natsume had seen her in the teacher's lounge, he was sure she was something special. Not 'special' as in special to him but someone that could have a greater power than him himself. Not only that but how she treated everyone and how she thought everyone as her friend, even him, was incredible and not even understandable to his degree.

For the past few years, he had watched Mikan Sakura very carefully as to catch at least one glance of her face crumple into a solemn face but it never happened. She was, he guessed, the rock of the class that set them an example that even if they will never see their family again until the end of their schooling, their was still hope in the fun they can have and the friendships they can form.

He looked at the brunette now, walking swiftly by his side and thought, _how wonderful would it be if I had that face with me by my side every time there was something troubling me. _He looked up again but this time, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Mikan stopped beside him as well, now a troubled look appearing on her face.

"Natsume, are we lost?" she asked nervously.

Natsume looked around, but all he could see was trees and snow, not one village, house or person in sight. He looked at Mikan's face and knew he cannot make that face even worse than how it was now so he sat down on the frozen ground, gathered some twigs from beside him and lit them up into a fire as the weather was getting colder.

"Natsume…?" Mikan asked but not getting an answer back from him, she knew they were in trouble.

They sat there, for what seemed like forever and as the fire started to go away, the weather got worse. A storm was brewing up and the only thing keeping them warm was the last lit twigs that could not even be called a fire.

Mikan huddled into a ball and breathed into her hands, causing a breath of warm air to wash over the coldness. It soon disappeared and Natsume, though he did not look like it, was worried for the brunette. He stood up, went over to Mikan's side, pulled off his jacket and pulled it around her. Even though his conscience was stopping him from doing this, he could not let that once cheerful face of hers disappear.

"Arigato Natsume," Mikan whispered in between breaths of hot air.

Her face was now as chilly as an ice block and her fingers were going all numb. Natsume could've burned himself then, right at that moment for what he got Mikan into but his fingers were going numb too.

They sat together, one in a ball and the other bearing the cold. Two figures side by side, a battle against Mother Nature.


	5. Saved

Hehehe…some of you have might've noticed that I have already put up another story…well more like the summary of the story…but anyway, hope you guys will read that one! Even though, I'm writing another one, I'm still continuing this no matter what!

Mikan: Thanks for doing that midnightluv!

Me: It's alright Mikan. Mikan and I have become quite good buddies throughout this fanfic haven't we?

Natsume: Tch…as if…I'm freezing here, I had to give my jacket to her if you have not noticed.

Me: But the love between you two have bloomed and everything might turn out for the better! --Crazy love person

Well, anyway, let's continue…hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The storm was beginning to get worse now. The cold snow before seemed like fairy floss but now turned its back to them and without mercy, is burying the two figures under. Every now and then, a shiver came from one of the bodies and the other one will look at him or her in concern.

Their feet, fingers and nose were turning purple and very numb, so numb they could not feel themselves. By this time, Mikan's eyes were heavily blinded by the snow but even then, she could still see Natsume. Natsume, bearing the cold without his jacket and not even complaining. She thought back to when the first time she saw him. What a jerk he was then…but…now, there he was, in the snow, practically half-buried but filled with worry for the brunette; she couldn't help but admire him.

Her energy and heat from her body was losing fast and soon enough, with one last heave of the momentum she had left, she whispered, "Natsume, arigato. You have always been by my side, arigato." Right after that, she fell, deep into the freezing snow.

The crimson haired boy stopped. He stopped all his breathing, all his movements. His heart started beating faster and in a second he was by the girl's side. She was still breathing but he knew it wasn't much time before he lost her. He too, knew that he was not going to stay much longer in this bizarre weather.

Hot breaths came from within him and with his might; he put the last of his energy into the ball of fire that emerged from his hand. He flung it onto a piece of wood and warmed the brunette with it. She still slept on; at least that's what she looked like she was doing.

A new feeling came out from Natsume. A feeling he had only experienced once. He thought back to that time when he could not save his beloved sister. This was the same situation. The girl on his lap, lying so silently and on the edge of her life was another being he got into trouble but could not save.

His breathing started going faster, an urge to shout out all his troubles were building up. He shook his head and without knowing what he was doing, a single drop of pure tear came out of his eyes.

He jumped back in surprise. He had never cried before, never. He felt for more tears on his face and soon enough, many droplets of them came running down, all landing on the white snow. He couldn't control them like he could control other things and just felt them running down.

He lay down beside Mikan and looked into her face. It was beautiful and he wondered why he had never told her this before. He had been hiding and pushing these thoughts away every time they came up but this time was different. He knew this time was going to be the last time with Mikan.

"Mikan…I…I..." Natsume stutted. "I…lov-" but before he could finish his sentence, a call from far away came. It was a familiar voice, one he had heard earlier. Natsume craned his ear to hear the voice.

"Mikan! Natsume!" it shouted.

Natsume, even though frozen as he was, ran to the voice and found the face of Tsubasa-senpai. Though he was glad to see him, he still thought of him as a jerk but this was not the time to think about that. He pointed to the direction he left Mikan and before another second passed, he whispered a soft 'help' and collapsed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Natsume heard voices, speaking unfamiliar tongues all at the same time. He felt a soft mattress underneath him. He stirred.

"Shh minna! He's awake!" came a familiar girl's voice.

Natsume blinked. The bright sunlight pierced through his eyes and he put his hand over his eyes to shield them.

"Natsume?" whispered a voice, unsurely.

He looked in the direction of the voice and saw the face of a very beautiful girl. She had bandages over some parts of her body but she still had that same, familiar, wide smile on her face. Natsume's eyes widened. He looked around and saw his best friend, Ruka and the gang all around his bed. He then relaxed and shut his eyes again, ready to sleep.

Mikan and Ruka were the last to leave. Before they walked out of the door, Natsume mumbled, "Baka, who told you to collapse before I got help?"

Mikan looked around and smiled.

"Gomen ne Natsume…but in the end, you saved me anyway and I'm very thankful for that!" she said.

Ruka looked from Natsume to Mikan and grinned. He stepped out into the corridor silently and closed the door behind him. He turned around ready to leave when right in front of him stood Hotaru. Taken by surprise, Ruka stumbled backwards and fell. With one flash of her camera, Hotaru captured what another beautiful, limited edition photo of Ruka to sell to the animals.

The blackmail queen, on her new invention, Hover Pig, quickly hovered away, out of sight before Ruka had had the chance to run after them.

Inside the ward was a different story.

"Tch…whatever, " Natsume replied. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Mikan grinned to herself and left the room. She had not told everyone everything that happened up in the mountain. The sentence right before Natsume left was one she heard only faintly but still, she heard it. She still did not know what it meant but was sure it was something special.

Back in the ward, Natsume could not sleep but sat up again. He thought of all the things he had put Mikan into up in the mountain and made a secret promise to her, he would never do anything as bad as that again to her.

"Mikan…," he whispered.

Out front, leaning on the door, not knowing anything that was happening back in the ward, Mikan whispered, "Natsume…"

Coincidence? I think not and at that very second, a sneeze could be heard from both the two figures. Someone is thinking about them both…

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Yeah! Nearly finished! I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Thank goodness they both got out of the storm safely thanks to Tsubasa-senpai! Yeah! Go Tsubasa-senpai!

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews by the way and hope more people would love to read this story!

Until next time,

midnightluv


	6. Something Goes Wrong in the Bathroom!

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews again last time…and thanks for the reviews for the other story…that one is going great! Still, I'll keep writing this story and anyway, it's nearly, not exactly finished! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The next day, everyone was up and bright as ever. Mikan and Natsume were back to their old selves again except with one teeny difference, they were avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Even though Mikan is still being the slave, she has requested to Natsume that she, as a slave, must have her days off and today was the day she was allowed.

While everybody else questioned to her of what happened up in the mountain, her lips was zipped tightly up. All the things she knew that would not harm anyone, she told but the many things that happened up their, for example, when Natsume gave her his jacket was kept to herself as she knew Natsume would kill her if she said that aloud.

Hotaru, was always by her side-not. Today, she shut herself up in her room, probably, in Ruka's opinion, printing up various copies of his photographs to sell. This was why Mikan, today was so depressed. Throughout the whole of her journey, this was one day she had her day off as a slave and she wanted to spend it with her best friend. In this case, she was stuck with Natsume all over again but this did not make her feel any worse.

The day with Natsume was in fact, could be called fun. They were taught how to ski the right way by Narumi-sensei, (A/N by the way, today he's wearing an ice man outfit-dunno how he actually skied around with that thing on!) and surprisingly, finding one of the hidden talents of Jinno-sensei-his cooking skills!

In the afternoon, with the fresh air in their lungs and the bright but not exactly warm sunlight on their backs, they headed back to their rooms to get washed and changed for dinner.

Back in her room, Mikan arrived back first as Natsume was in trouble for skipping some of the skiing classes. She brought all her clothes into the bathroom that was connected to their rooms and closed the door.

As soon as she got into the warm, Japanese style bath, she felt she was in heaven. She had not had a shower yet for at least two days because she was stuck in the hospital ward and the warm water that tickled against her skin was a blessing after the cold day. She smiled dazedly and grabbed a scrubber to wash her back.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom flew open and to Mikan's greatest fear, Natsume was standing there, in front of her with his clothes fully on while she, naked in the transparent water.

Mikan shrieked and threw her towel at Natsume without knowing what she was doing and cried, "Help! Help! A pervert is in my bathroom!"

And without another second, Tsubasa-senpai was in the room and charging towards the bathroom. Mikan gulped in surprise but then she remembered. Her senpai's room was right next to hers. He then stopped right in front of Natsume and looked from one face to the other and laughed so hard, he had to run out of the room to stop.

Natsume turned around and without knowing he did, he blushed. He had never blushed before and before Mikan could tell him any words of comfort, he ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Out in the hallway, he stopped and stood, breathing very fast. Visions of the brunette came into his mind and thoughts of how she would react to him after this swam in his head. He had made a very terrible and yet embarrassing mistake.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Soon, Mikan was finished and fully dressed in the room, combing her hair. Natsume had not returned and she felt a bit guilty for calling him a pervert so loudly. Probably everyone had heard it, I mean; she did shout it pretty loud.

Five minutes after this thought, Natsume re-entered the room and surprisingly, very shyly. He crept to his suitcase, avoiding eye contact with Mikan and as soon as she was about to say something to him, he brought up a flame in his hand, signalling to her to not ask anything or else…

Mikan sighed. She was in fact about to say sorry. As she watched Natsume walk briskly to the bathroom for his turn in the bath, she smiled. She had never seen Natsume so embarrassed in her life. He had always been so solemn and his facial expression, never changing but from the time she came here, he had been appearing to grow thin of that attitude, as if he was tiring from it. Could it be…maybe…Mikan shook her head. Natsume would never turn into someone different for someone else. He did what he felt like doing when he felt like it. That was his way.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After Natsume had taken his bath, he found Mikan waiting for him outside the bedroom. When he came out, she smiled.

"Gomen ne Natsume," she said shyly.

Natsume looked at her and he really wanted to apologise too but something was stopping him from doing that. Instead, he pulled himself together and walked down to the dining room.

The dining room was filled with students from Alice Academy and from all year levels. As soon as the couple walked in, a hush came from everyone. All eyes were upon them as if they were magnificent creatures, humans have never seen before. Mikan gulped. This was going to be tough.

She started walking but soon enough, a tough looking girl; probably of age eighteen stood up and blocked her way.

"So, you thought you could get Natsume to yourself for the whole trip did you, and got quite cocky when you two were alone did you?" she sneered.

Mikan did a double take. Cocky? She had never even heard the word before, less knew what she actually did was cocky. Several girls also stood up and surrounded her, all from different year levels and obviously, fan girls of Natsume. Surprisingly enough, Sumire was among them.

A red glow came from all around Mikan and she felt quite uncomfortable. They were closing in on her and she felt a hand grip her collar and another pulling her singlet. Suddenly, a slap came from across her face, so loud and so terrifyingly strong that the whole hall, even including the teachers, was hushed. This blow came from the tough looking girl.

Mikan felt her cheek. It was red and now, a bruise was appearing on it. She wanted to cry but she knew she shouldn't. She had to be strong.

Behind her, a flame was growing stronger every second and even though the girls could feel this, they were not backing away. Natsume, with a fierce expression on his face, quickly ran between Mikan and the fangirls and put a flame in between him and Mikan and them.

"If I were to pick between you idiots and this one beside me, it would definitely be her. Get it now and don't you EVER mess with her or else it's me you also mess with," cried a cold voice while pointing at Mikan.

Mikan looked at Natsume after he said this and looked stunned. Everyone else who heard this proclamation (that's probably everyone in the dining hall), they too looked stunned. Natsume was actually standing up for someone, and that someone happened to be a girl as well.

Across the hall, at the very far end, Hotaru and Ruka sat, not with stunned faces like everyone else but with smiles on their faces. They somehow knew this was coming and was ready to take it on.

Natsume looked at Mikan and saw her stunned expression. He then, quickly ran out of the hall and out of sight. Mikan stared after him, her mind racing.

"Natsume...," she wondered out loud.

Could this be a start?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Ok…that was one chapter that was probably longer than all the rest! I couldn't help it! Hehe…just had to make it so dramatic! Anyway, please review and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter…look forward to the next one!

Until next time,

Midnightluv…


	7. The Big Tragedy Happens Again

Hey guys! Sorry for not publishing any chapters lately…hehe…I'm not **exactly **relaxing…just tired. Nah, kidding but anyway, here you go: The 7th chapter for Nothing Close to Fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice -.-

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

After the incident in the dining hall last night, the couple was never the same. They acted with more caution than before to each other and tried to not to speak (even though they rarely do even) unless they really have to.

On the other hand, the **other **two, Ruka and Hotaru, were seen darting curious glances at the couple whenever they were together and mischievous smiles whenever somebody asked them what exactly was going on between Natsume and Mikan. Throughout this time, Mikan was still Natsume's slave. She was quieter than before and somehow, seemed less than herself but no wonder because everywhere she goes, there were angry, red glowing eyes all around though they never went near Mikan when Natsume was around, scared they'll get burnt like the other girls.

The next afternoon, the whole of Alice Academy was suddenly called into the Great Hall for an announcement. As everyone took up their places in the crowded room, Narumi-sensei pranced onto stage, today wearing a tuxedo, looking abnormally stylish (if that makes sense). His hair was combed back with gel and frilly cuffs were dangling softly at the end of his pure, white shirt. As soon as everyone was settled down and quiet, he pressed a button on the radio, sitting behind on a wooden table.

At once, a blast of classical music came out, ones that very formal people dance to at balls. The school and staff sat and listened with curiosity, not knowing why Narumi-sensei was showing them this. At the end of a few waltzes and tangos, suddenly, there came out of the radio a pulsing song that would make anyone get on the dance floor and jive. There were of course the cha cha, rumba and not to mention rock music!

After this loud yet fun music ended, there was chatter all around the room, many guessing what announcement was coming up. Mikan, now looking very excited and back to her usual self, looked from one side of the room to the other, trying to figure out what everyone was talking about.

Narumi-sensei stood up and skipped to the front of the podium. He smiled one very mischievous smile.

"Minna, we are going to have a formal ball and dance party right here, tomorrow to celebrate the end of the annual trip outside Alice Academy!" Narumi-sensei cried.

A cheer went up from around the room. Because of security reasons, Alice Academy did not hold anymore dances or balls back at the school and this was one very special way to celebrate the end of the trip. Mikan stood up excitedly and grabbed Hotaru's hand jumping up and down many times before Hotaru dangerously took out her baka gun to threaten Mikan.

"Tch…it's just a stupid ball…no need to get so excited over puny little things," whispered a dark voice in Mikan's ears.

Mikan turned around and saw Natsume. He had sneaked into the Hall halfway through the announcement and was now sitting beside Mikan. Surprised that he actually said something to her since what happened at the dining hall, she smiled.

"Natsume…you always have to spoil things don't you? Well, in that case," said Mikan, changing her tone of voice, "I'll show you how fun it is to go to a dance party, you'll see Natsume!"

She smiled warmly at Natsume, happy that he was speaking to her again. Suddenly, at that moment, Natsume's heart started beating wildly (doki doki) and his breathing became deeper. _Her smile… _he thought. _Her smile's just perfect…so warm…_ It was as if his insides were filled with warm feelings, warm, buttery feelings he had only experienced once. Natsume put his head down, his face growing hot. He did not know how to control this feeling so slipped quickly out before anyone notices.

Outside, cheers from inside could still be heard and chatters were getting louder. Natsume closed the door behind him softly and took in a deep breath.

"Natsume?" a voice asked, unsurely from his side.

Natsume looked around and saw his best friend, Ruka.

"Why aren't you in there Ruka?" Natsume asked pointing into the Hall.

"A fox was scratched on the leg in the woods so I decided to help bandage it up. Anyway, why aren't you in there Natsume?" replied Ruka.

Natsume shook his head. He did not want to tell Ruka about this. He knew it was still too early.

"Let's go back in."

The two friends entered back into the Hall only to find Narumi-sensei standing on stage with Jinno-sensei in his arms. The two were demonstrating how to dance, well, at least Narumi-sensei was. On the other hand, Jinno-sensei was trying his best to struggle free from Narumi's arms. The crowd were laughing and seeing the nonsense going on, Natsume slipped right back out. Ruka took his seat next to Hotaru and laughed.

Throughout the time before dinner, everyone was split into their class groups and was taught on how to dance to different music.

"This," cried Narumi-sensei, at the end of his not very good demonstration, "will be done with the partners you were picked to be with, even if you are the same gender."

After this, everyone quickly stood next to their partners except Mikan who was looking around for Natsume. Half an hour later, he returned to the Great Hall, only because he was forced to by Jinno-sensei. Again, Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei were the instructors.

Natsume walked up to Mikan and would not look into her eyes. Inside, he was very embarrassed and nervous; thinking that if he messed up, Mikan would not dance with him at the ball which was a thought he quickly pushed away.

"Hold your partners' hands everyone!" cried Narumi-sensei over the noise.

Beside Mikan, Hotaru was wearing her invention no. 111, the Ruka germ protector – it is a pair of gloves only used whenever you make contact with Nogi Ruka – very careful not touch his hands. Mikan sighed and held out her hands too. Natsume looked up coldly. She was smiling, a carefree smile, one that would make any guy fall for her.

"Come on Natsume. I promised to show you how fun a dance party is. First off, you need to know how to dance," Mikan said shyly.

Natsume's inside flipped over as his own hands moved without him meaning to. He gripped Mikan's hand tightly but she did not complain. Instead, she laughed. Mikan knew he was nervous. Natsume had danced before but very rarely does he actually learn to dance.

"Ok, first off, the waltz!" cried Narumi-sensei with his hands in Jinno-sensei's, who in fact was looking quite harassed by now.

Bit by bit, the group learned how to dance and with every opportunity, Narumi-sensei showed them how the seniors danced as they have learnt the steps throughout their school life.

Throughout the time, there were many falls, laughter and of course, just a bit of romance perhaps? Mikan was constantly falling as she had never tried these types of dances before. On the other hand, Natsume seemed as if he had danced them all his life. Discovering a new, surprising talent that Natsume had, Mikan was delighted and laughed cheerily throughout the whole thing.

But…something happened during the last of their practices when they were trying out the tango. As Mikan was awfully clumsy, even when she isn't dancing, she accidentally did not watch where she was heading and tripped over the other group's radio and fell. She constantly did this throughout their practice but was surprised when she opened her eyes and found why the ground was so soft. With wide eyes and a hush that came through the crowd, once again, like at the Christmas Ball in her first year, she was lying upon Natsume. They were so close. Closer than before, close enough that Mikan could feel Natsume's breath.

At that moment, their eyes locked, each as wide as a saucer and finding something brushing against her cheek, Mikan looked. Mikan startled when she saw Natsume's lips against her cheek and let out a loud howl. This was not supposed to happen, especially after what happened at the Dining Hall. Natsume, under the burden of Mikan, sat up, still with Mikan on his lap and sighed. He brushed his scruffy hair back and said with a small voice, "So…this is the fun that happens at balls, huh? I'd go there anytime."

He gently pushed Mikan off his lap and walked into the silent crowd. As soon as he was gone, a loud chatter broke out. Mikan, still where she was, sat still, motionless, staring after where Natsume left. His last few words were still in her head, buzzing around, not letting her forget about it at all.

Her friends came up to her and gently pulled her up and led her back down, not to her room as they thought Natsume would be there, but to Hotaru and Ruka's shared room. Inside, everyone covered up Mikan with warm blankets as it was colder in the rooms. Hotaru signalled to everyone to leave Mikan and her alone and just as well they did because her baka gun was close at hand to anyone who disobeys, even Ruka who was kicked out of his own room.

After everyone had gone and stood outside, trying to listen through the door, Hotaru gently patted Mikan's head. It was shock to Mikan, she knew that it happened again in her high school life. It took a pretty long time for Mikan to get rid of the shock last time, this time, Hotaru was hoping for a different effect. She waited. She knew it would take time until the shock wore off and soon enough, it did. Mikan got up and smiled at Hotaru.

"Arigato Hotaru. I'm fine now, you don't have to worry," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Baka, who was worrying?" replied Hotaru, although she also had a smile on her face.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

That night, at dinner, the fan girls for Natsume did not come close to Mikan even though you could clearly see the disgust on their faces when she entered the Hall. At once, Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai came running up to her, all telling how bad Natsume was and asking if she was alright. Mikan nodded and smiled. She asked if she could be excused to eat after a long whole five minutes with them firing questions at her.

At her table, Natsume was nowhere to be seen. She guessed he was in their room so she quickly ate up her food and slipped out of the Hall before her friends have noticed. Arriving at her room, she quietly knocked on the door before entering. Inside was all dark but near the window, the moonlight shone inside, enough to brighten the room up for Mikan to see. Sitting casually on the window sill was Natsume, the light shining upon his face. He was staring outside but as soon as Mikan entered he turned away and faced her. He was ready for this talk…he was ready to face Mikan. Even though he had not gone to the Hall to eat, he was ready and he knew that she was going to come to him anyway in the end.

Mikan softly went to Natsume's side and sat down beside him. The two sat in silence for a while, not wanting to continue the discussion they were soon going to say. At last, Natsume looked at Mikan and was just about to apologise when he saw her face. As his, the light fell upon it; illuminating it and making it seem as if she was a ghost but not one of those scary ones, one that somehow looked really beautiful. He was lost for words. After a few minutes, Mikan realised Natsume was looking at her and turned around. Natsume quickly turned his head the other direction. Mikan sighed.

It was after another long silence when both of them took up the courage and yelled out together, at the exact same time, "Gomen ne!"

The two looked at each other carefully and soon Mikan was laughing very hard. Natsume was bewildered and wondered what was so funny but Mikan kept smiling long after she had stopped laughing. After that little discussion (if you could call it a discussion) there were no problems at all.

As Mikan did not feel like going outside and seeing everyones' worried faces, she asked Natsume if she could stay here only getting backa grunt for an answer. She, of course, took that as a yes. Natsume, being annoyed by everyones' stares stayed with Mikan and the two sat in silence together, both knowing that it was best to keep quiet.

That night, as Mikan lay in her bed, she thought over what had happened that day. It was a very long one. One that was fun yet tragic. She looked over at Natsume who, she knew, like her, was awake and thinking as well.

"Natsume," she whispered into the silence.

Natsume turned towards Mikan but with his face hidden in the dark blankets.

"Today was a fun day and what you said before you left the hall…I'll take that as the dancing was fun."

No reply.

"You'll see Natsume, you'll see. I'll make you see that life is fun and full of surprises, just like today."

As soon as she had said this, Mikan went to sleep. Natsume lifted the blanket from over his head and looked at the girl. Her face, so gentle when she is sleeping, and her hair brushed out and gently draped over her face. At once, Natsume had the urge to pull Mikan close, as close as they had been when they fell earlier. He got up and sat down on his bedspread, fighting the urge to look at the girl again but as all else failed; he resorted at staring at her. She was so beautiful when she slept, so silent, so gentle.

After another few minutes, Natsume got back into his bed and was just about to pull his blanket over him when he stopped. He looked over at Mikan and suddenly, without him knowing how to control himself, his arms were draped over the girl and he pulled Mikan in close. Close enough to now, feel her breath against his neck. Mikan woke but she did not move. She knew that if she did, worse things will come and instead allowed herself to be pushed close to Natsume.

His body was warm through his nightwear and his breathing deep. Soon, Natsume was asleep; somehow, he slept better when Mikan was closer. Mikan, was now awake but as the moon slipped behind a cloud and the evening grew colder, she snuggled down into the warmth and soon, was fast asleep, hearing nothing except the beat of Natsume's heart.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Me again! This was a long one this time and I hope you guys have enjoyed it!! I promise to update the next chapter soon! Please review!

Until next time,

midnightluv


	8. One of a Kind

**One of a Kind**

**.:**Hey guys! Thx for the **reviews**…enjoy this chapter!**:.**

**Dedicated** to a special friend – **Mango**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I mean it! No Gakuen Alice…XD

--

Mikan felt warm. She felt safe and comfortable in the place she was sleeping. It was different from her normal bed, different from the hotel bed too. Someone's hand was draped over her, shielding her. Mikan gently opened her eyes, peeking out between her eyelashes. It was early morning and she could hear the delightful songs of the morning birds. She sighed as someone stirred next to her.

A boy with raven hair, ruffled back in a sleepy style, woke beside Mikan with a sheepish expression. As he slowly got up, he found his hand draped over a beautiful brunette to whom he stared warmly at. As Natsume thought back to last night, a glow of warmth spread around inside of him. She had been beautiful, her face illuminating from the dim light of the moon, the gentle tickle of hair that sprawled around his face. It was she who he could trust. She was the one that brought him out of his hiding, his darkness. As Mikan slowly got up in a dreamy fashion, Natsume gave himself a small smile inside.

"Wh-Where am I?" asked Mikan, stubborn as ever.

Somehow, things looked different now to Mikan, brighter in a way.

"Baka, where do you think this is?" whispered Natsume behind Mikan's ear, grinning a wide smile inside. She was a very fun girl.

Mikan gave a small yelp, surprisingly, not expecting Natsume to be so close to her and slid across to her mattress. She stared back at the crimson eyes and like Natsume, thought back to last night. He had woken her up but unlike her usual self, she did not push him away or scream out. She allowed herself to be with Natsume and this surprised Mikan a lot. Last night, she had a feeling. A very weird feeling inside of her, exactly where her heart was. At first, she thought she was going crazy but after, this feeling felt pleasant as some of the effects of it made her feel warm and happy, _sort of like eating chocolates_, Mikan joked to herself. While thinking of food, Mikan's stomach grumbled. A sign signalling breakfast was soon.

--

As Mikan and Natsume made their way down the wide corridor, many eyes darted to the couple. Mikan, embarrassed by all the attention shrank back as far as she could, which was not very far as the hall was overcrowded with morning-goers.

They walked into the dining hall where they soon spotted Ruka and Hotaru arguing on about some photo the black-mail queen had taken last night. Ruka was holding his bunny as usual and though he looked angry, he also seemed to be enjoying himself, something that could be seen in Hotaru's face too. Though that was not a surprise - imagine how much she was going to earn through all those photos!

Mikan skipped eagerly to Hotaru's side and sat down next to her best friend. Nonoko, Anna and Yuu also joined them.

Throughout breakfast, the friends made plans on going to the local town to find presents and costumes for that night's ball. It was customary, as Narumi-sensei pointed out, that in Gakuen Alice balls, each of the students had to at least give another student a present, symbolising their friendship and maybe even love. As Nonoko and Anna looked towards Misaki-sensei with admiring eyes, Mikan thought about the date she was going to spend with Hotaru. Suddenly, in the midst of her thoughts, the face of Natsume Hyuuga appeared. Mikan sat straight up, not knowing why and how the face of her enemy had got into her mind. She shook her head furiously as everyone glanced in her direction, worried. All except one. Natsume was smirking quietly to himself. He knew the perfect gift.

--

It was early afternoon as the friends set out for the local town a five minute bus ride away from their hotel. Narumi-sensei was in charge of their bus and seemed to be in an extra high spirit today (A/N Today he is wearing red silk ribbon tied all around his green shirt and pants. –Sounds christmassy-). Though it was only a short while before they arrived, he persuaded everyone to watch one of his favourite all time movies which stopped exactly when the title appeared. Everyone laughed when Narumi-sensei sighed and told them to have fun and forget about poor, old him. It seemed that everyone, like Narumi-sensei, was cheerful.

As soon as Mikan was off the bus, she grabbed Anna's hand and jumped up and down furiously. She did not dare to do it with Hotaru as her baka gun was close at hand. Everyone smiled at Mikan's bubbly attitude and all set off across the white sheet of snow, towards the little cottages in the centre of the town.

On the way, Mikan gaped in awe at everything she saw. It had been a while since she was allowed to be outside Alice Academy and many ordinary objects seemed unfamiliar to her. There were small coffee shops with elegant little chairs and tables inside and a jewellery department draped in sparkly silk around the doors. Trees still wet from the morning dew and little, fat ponies heaving giant logs could be seen throughout the village.

Finally, the group stopped at a cute little shop, displaying magnificent ball gowns and tuxedos at the front. Natsume pulled a face while Mikan pointed at one very elegant dress. It was beautifully made with pearls and sequences, all sewn on with careful detail. As everyone peered at the dress, a glimmer of light fell on it, creating a rainbow of light around the dress.

"Mikan…it's beautiful!" cried Nonoko and Anna.

Mikan turned to the two girls and smiled, already at the front door. She beckoned them inside and the group followed.

It probably took more than a second before a cry went out. Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai were standing in front of a large mirror, peering at themselves, though the two had different expressions on their faces. Misaki-senpai was twirling around happily with a midnight blue gown, attracting numerous attentions from many onlookers, who were mostly gentlemen, in the store. Beside her, Tsubasa-senpai, dressed in a fashionable tuxedo, was wearing a disgusted expression on his face while peering dangerously at anyone who was thinking about getting close to Misaki.

The pair turned around and spotted Mikan and her friends.

"Mikan!" cried Tsubasa-senpai.

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

Mikan was already in the hands of her beloved senpai and telling him all about her trip around the village. Tsubasa-senpai was nodding at everything she said, though not taking it all in. Instead, his eyes were glancing towards Natsume, who in fact had a dangerous glare on his face.

Soon, Mikan's two senpais made their way out of the store with large baggages all carried by Tsubasa-senpai. With one last wave, Mikan was left with her own friends whom were all trying on different gowns and suits. Well, if you exclude Natsume, who was nowhere to be seen, everyone was having a good time. Mikan looked around for the dress that had caught her eye. Nonoko and Anna were walking towards her, each with a white gown draped over their arms.

"Mikan! Look, look…do you think Misaki-sensei will like it?"

Mikan turned to them, grabbing one of the dresses and smiling widely. She knew they both had great fashion sense and the dresses they chose were very exquisite. She nodded eagerly to her friends which left them very pleased.

Mikan then, turned to find her dress. It was displayed in front of the stall but nowhere else. She walked up to the front counter, finding Ruka and Hotaru arguing about what Ruka had to wear to the ball. Taken by surprise at this, as Hotaru never cared what others wore, Mikan quickly stopped the fight, asking why Hotaru really cared what Ruka was wearing.

Hotaru turned the other way with a sour expression on her face.

"It's for the photos," she explained, rather weakly.

Ruka glared at her, his hair messed up and his face, red from the heat inside. Mikan sighed and left the two of them back to their arguments. She had a feeling Hotaru was enjoying herself.

Mikan walked up to the lady behind the desk and asked if she could try on the dress at the front. The lady beamed down at her, her plump figure becoming tense with excitement.

"Not many people are suited to that dress," she explained. "Many have seen and loved the dress but when they put it on, it never suited them well. My hope is that you, my dear, is suited to that dress. You can say, it's one of a kind."

Mikan tilted her head to one side and grinned.

"I'll try!" she grinned.

As the lady skipped to the front of the store, she gently slid the dress of the mannequin and handed it to Mikan, taking care that it did not drop to the floor.

"This is one of the best dresses I have ever made. I just hope that someone fits it and loves it as much as I do."

Mikan nodded, glad that she had the chance to try this dress on. As she headed towards the change rooms, a tinkle of a bell from the door signalled that Natsume was back. His hair was fluffed up with snow and his face flushed. Beside him, he carried a little pink bag, something that he was very happy about.

"Natsume!" Mikan called from the other side.

He looked up and saw the brunette wave at him, ready to change into the dress she was so excited about. As he made his way to the other side, Mikan was already inside the changing room.

Natsume sat down on a chair, exhausted from his little trip. Ruka came over to him, dressed in a flashy suit that was a bit oversize for him. Natsume smirked, understanding the evil grin coming from Hotaru. Ruka sighed as he took his place next to Natsume. Soon Hotaru came triumphantly to join them as well.

Whilst the three were eagerly waiting Mikan to come out, Mikan was standing still. Very still. She had the dress on and it really looked beautiful, more beautiful than she had ever seen it before. Her curves and her perfect figure were exaggerated inside the dress and every angle she looked, the dress was perfect. As she shyly opened the door to her change room, she stepped out into the store.

Many pairs of eyes darted at her, many with their mouths hung open. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were the first ones to catch a glance at Mikan. There was an abrupt silence all around the room as Mikan twirled around and asked shyly how it looked on her. Nonoko and Anna were the first ones to reply. They jumped up and down in front of Mikan, squealing with approval. Yuu whispered that she looked very beautiful with a blush on his face. Mikan smiled warmly at her friends and next, turned to Hotaru.

Hotaru was wide-eyed. She knew Mikan was very pretty but in this dress, her figure, her arms, her eyes, her hair, everything about her was perfect. A small smile grew on her face as Hotaru silently went up to Mikan.

"Baka…stop showing off!" Hotaru teased slightly.

Mikan grinned, knowing that that was Hotaru's sign of approval. Next, she turned to Ruka. As she walked towards him, her dress swaying slightly, his face grew beetroot red.

"Ne Ruka-pyon!" Mikan smiled encouragingly. "How do I look Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka stared at the ground, words fumbling inside his mouth. Beside Mikan, Hotaru rolled her eyes silently. Everyone peered in to hear what Ruka was going to say.

"B-b," Ruka stammered.

"B?" Mikan gently asked.

Then, a sound came from Mikan's side.

'AHO!'

Next second, Ruka was flat against the other side of the wall, the shopkeeper staring at Hotaru's aho canon. Everyone inside the shop looked at the black-mail queen, her eyes playful. She's always dangerous at these times.

Ruka got up painfully and seeing Hotaru's baka gun in front of him, he fled from the store, followed closely behind by Hotaru. Many turned out of the shop to look at the fight brewing up between the two, including most of Mikan's friends. Soon, there was silence in the shop, with only two figures staring at each other intently.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked shyly.

The raven haired boy turned his attention to the brunette and tried not to gape at her. Suddenly, his hand holding the small, pink bag flew out to Mikan. Mikan took a step back, surprised by Natsume's urgency. The two stood in that position for quite a while.

"N-natsume?"

"Here, an early present for the ball," Natsume stumbled through his words, a bright tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Mikan's face suddenly grew warm and she grinned at Natsume appreciatively.

"Arigato Natsume!" she cried cheerfully as she took the little bag from him.

As she peered into the bag, Mikan's eyes grew wide with surprise.

--

**Hope you guys liked that one…a bit long and so sorry for not writing for a very long time! Please review!**

**midnightluv**


	9. Present Disaster

**Present Disaster**

.: Dedicated to all the people that

Stuck with this story and told

Me to push on with it.

Might be my last chapter, who knows

But please enjoy!:.

I do not own Gakuen Alice but I own the right to give Natsume the present that he had given Mikan! XD

--

_**As she peered into the bag, Mikan's eyes grew wide with surprise.**_

"NA-TS-UME!!!"

The brunette's face was red with anger, her fingers unclenching and clenching in a dangerous manner. Her eyes glazed over with fire, were staring very much intently on the raven-haired boy's face who appears to have rather a very large smirk on it.

"What's the meaning of this, you baka?" she cried with all her might while holding up what appeared to look like a string of pink and white frills but if you'd look closer, a bra.

Yes, one of those girly bras that many of the girls wear today, well, except for Mikan that is.

"I just thought that since you have such a flat chest," he drawled while pointing to Mikan's upper body. "I thought you'd at least need a little bit of a push up bra. Aren't I correct?"

Mikan looked at him incredously.

"I don't need a stupid bra and my chest is fine thank you very much," she cried with just a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks.

With this said, she turned her back to him and started to walk out of the shop only to find that she was stopped in the middle of her tracks by Natsume himself.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked boredly.

Mikan looked up in surprise but not a second later did she feel a large hand on her shoulder. As she peered around slowly, feeling a frightening aura coming close to her, she gulped. The shop keeper lady was not nice and friendly anymore, no. She, now, appeared to have been insulted by one of her customers, incidentally, Mikan.

Mikan swivelled her head back again, looking for just a little help from Natsume himself but instead, she found an empty spot right where he was before. Sighing to herself silently, she froze when a dark voice came from behind her.

"Give me the clothes back, my dear…"

--

The clattering of plates and glasses could be heard all over the grand hall where Mikan sat gloomily for her morning breakfast with the school. It had been such a day yesterday. After getting a large scolding from the shop keeper lady about not having enough money to buy things and ending up buying it anyway, she had returned to the cabins quite uncheerfully, holding the white, lacy bra Natsume had given her for the ball.

"Mikan, why's he here?" came Nonoko's voice out from her thoughts.

Mikan looked up in surprise and to her delight, she saw Natsume right in front of her, one head cocked to the side.

'I see you're not wearing the bra I gave you yesterday," he smirked.

A gasp came from all around the table. The people in Alice Academy never heard of Natsume giving presents, not to girls and definitely not a bra.

"Natsume, what do you want?" Mikan moaned softly. She was sick of Natsume appearing everywhere in front of her, even if she didn't want him to be.

He sighed dramatically as if she was stupid enough to ask that question.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a second?" he asked Nonoko who was dumfounded for a second before nodding. Alright, that was really strange. Natsume Hyuuga asking permission for something?!

Outside in the corridors, Mikan quickly pushed Natsume's hand away.

"What do you want?" she whispered frantically. He was not about to give her another present was he?

He shrugged, lazily.

"Well, if you don't want anything to do with me, I might as well just head of-…"

She was stopped in midsentence as Natsume pulled her arms across to him.

"Mmm…you smell nice today," he murmured.

"Wha-What the hell do you think you're doing?" she cried.

"I'm smelling you," he replied sneakily.

Mikan shook her head and gave up on pulling herself out of his arms.

"What do you want?" she groaned but no answer came back.

They were in that position for what seemed an eternity for Mikan, within which a group of girls fainted at the sight of the two together. Finally, Natsume unfolded his arms from her back, his eyes somehow smouldering and his face a pale glow to it.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered slightly. He wasn't sick was he?

With that word, Natsume was slapped out of his daydream and all that Mikan saw a few seconds ago was gone.

"Baka, the ball is tonight. Make sure you learn your dance steps or else, I'll be the one taking the blame for you!" he stumbled while making his way back towards the hall.

As Mikan stared upon the figure of Natsume retreating away from her, a small tinge came from her heart. There it was again…what could it be?

That small tinge that lead her Natsume Hyuuga.

--

Alright, you asked for it and now here it is. Sorry it was a rather short one and probably even the last chapter I'll ever write here on fanfic, but I really do hope you enjoy it!


End file.
